


Breakable

by liionne



Series: A thousand ways to meet [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are breakable. Apollo knows that. Which is why he beams down to Earth to save Jim Kirk's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakable

He sat, looking at the shelves upon shelves of tiny human figures, all made of clay, hand crafted by Zeus himself. Each one had a different expression: pain, anger, delight, contempt. He wasn't sure why he found them so fascinating; the mortals were simple creatures, unable to comprehend many aspects of their tiny lives and incapable of simple tasks, like shape shifting, or all-seeing. He really didn't understand it. They were capable of so little, yet they were somehow amazing.

"Are you looking at his pets again?"

Athena approached him with a smirk, jet black hair tied over her shoulder in a high ponytail. It moved as she walked, and captured his attention for a moment. His bright eyes caught her dark gaze for a second, before he answered, "Yes."

She smirked slightly, picking up one of the tiny figurines. "So easy to break, aren't they?" She murmured. "So fragile. It's quite unbelievable. I really don't understand why Zeus makes them this way." She turned it over in her hand.

"He makes them this way _because_ they're so breakable." Apollo murmured. He clasped his hands behind his back, looking at the figurines with a small feeling of awe.

Athena set down the figurine in her hand. She looked to Apollo. "Any of them take your fancy?" She asked. "The Lady  Aphrodite's in here ten times a day picking her favourites."

"No-" He shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

She nodded. "I understand." She said. "It's hard to get attached with just a tiny clay model."

He nodded too, agreeing. She walked away, long white dress trailing the marble floor as she left the room.

So maybe he had lied. He took a moment to make sure that the room was really empty before picking up the tiny figure he'd been looking at for so long. He tilted his head to look at it, turning it over in his hand. Zeus had really made this one well. He looked at the name inscribed on the space of shelf it stood on:

"JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK"

~~~~~

"It's just a small trip, be quiet." He rolled his eyes at Hephaestus.

"You're going to get yourself into trouble. Remember last time you went to earth? Do you?" He raised an eyebrow.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Yes, I remember."

"What was it, twins?" Hephaestus placed his hands on his hips.

"That's not going to happen this time." He said, halting their walk through the forges.

Hephaestus raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He asked doubtfully. "And how can you be so sure?"

"Because." Apollo said, resuming their walk. "He's a guy."

~~~~~

Gods, human clothing was appalling. He pulled at the tight fitting vest, the same vest he had stolen from Eros. Ares' leather jacket was slightly baggier, however, which was a good thing. He pulled the sunglasses over his eyes as he pulled the red Mercedes over outside a sleezy bar in Iowa.

Really, Zeus could have done something better with him. He was beautiful. And Zeus had stuck him _here_.

He had expected to see him sit in the corner of he bar, nursing a bottle of something or other. What he actually saw was an entirely different matter.

It was dark inside the bar, but it didn't take his inhuman eyesight to see the group of four or five guys, stood in a cluster by the side of a pool table. Every so often one of them would fall back, clutching his jaw or his nose, but they would return to whatever they were punching with even more force.

It didn't take an idiot to realise who they were punching.

Apollo stepped forward, pulling off the first guy and aiming a well directed punch to his nose. He fell to the floor, unconscious. Two of the other guys turned to face him, while the other one kept a hand on James Kirk's shoulder, pressing him into the pool table and punching him in the gut with his other hand. With two other guys now distracted by the god, he could reach up to punch the first guy in the jaw, hard enough to have him recoil so he could stand up.

One guy aimed a punch at Apollo's face; it connected, but the yelp of pain came from the thrower of the fist, knuckled breaking against the more solid bone. A well timed punch from the god left him on the floor, and a few more punches rendered the other man useless. James Kirk, meanwhile, had punched the other guy to the floor. But, in doing so, he had earned the attention of the bar man.

"Both of you, out'a here, now!" He ordered. The whole bar had turned to stare.

Blood spewed from James Kirk's face, dripping from his chin onto the dark material of his shirt. Apollo was unharmed. He looked at James Kirk, who looked right back, and then left the bar.

They sat outside, Apollo ripping off a strip of the vest to ball up and give to him. Damn he was going to pay for that. Eros would have an unbelievable temper tantrum. Apollo didn't care.

"You didn't have to do that, I had it." James Kirk muttered, taking the rag to wipe the blood from his upper lip.

"Yeah, sure you did." Apollo muttered.

"Don't need anyone else to fight my battles." James Kirk continued.

"'Course you don't. Looked like you were doing a good job out there." Apolloe frowned at him.

James Kirk sighed. He offered a bloodied hand towards the god. "Jim Kirk."

"Leonard McCoy." he lied, shaking the offered hand.

After a minutes silence, in which Apollo pretended not to look Jim Kirk over, every inch of that bloodied, bruised and perfect body of his, Jim said, "Thanks."

Apollo nodded. "Not a problem."

"Sorry I got you kicked out." Jim muttered. He turned the rag over in his hand to wipe his chin.

Apollo shook his head again. "S'Alright."

"Otherwise I might have bought you a beer." Jim continued, as if he hadn't said anything.

"Next time." Apollo murmured.

"There's gonna be a next time?" Jim smirked, raising a dark eyebrow.

Apollo knew fine well there would be a next time; he knew Jim's track record. But of course, he couldn't tell him that. "I'm guessin' this isn't your first fight." Apollo nodded, a smirk of his own growing on his lips. "And I'm guessin' it won't be your last."

"Not likely." Jim muttered, laughing a little. Another minute's silence. Apollo looked at his hands. His quiet revery was broken by Jim saying, "You're not from around here, huh?"

Apollo gave a small laugh, a private laugh; Jim didn't know how right he was. "No, I'm not."

"You from the South? You sound like you're from the South." Jim talked at him.

"Georgia." Apollo nodded. As if that were true.

"Why'd you leave?" Jim asked.

Apollo let out a huff. Was this an interrogtion? "Wife left me," He lied. "Took everything in the divorce. All I got left is my bones. Didn't want to stay, ended up here. Saving your ass."

He smirked at Jim, who smirked right back, nodding. God he looked good. So good, that he began to wonder if he could walk him back to his place and-

_What do you think you're doing?_

Uh oh. The voice at the back of his head was low and most definitely angry.  _Zeus._ _  
_

_Get back here. **Now.**_

He stood. Jim watched him with wide blue eyes. "I guess I better be going. Find somewhere else to drink." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jim nodded, standing up too. "I should probably go home..." He muttered, wiping down his lips with the cloth. He looked at it for a moment. "I'll hold onto this."

"I think that's a good idea." Apollo agreed.

Jim laughed; it was infectious. He held his hand out to Apollo once more. He shook it, about to retract his hand, but Jim held him there for a second. "Thanks, Bones." He nodded.

Apollo gave a small smile. _Bones_. He liked it.

"I'll see you around some time." He stuff the cloth in his pocket, letting go of Apollo's hand as he walked over to a scruffy looking motorcycle. Straddling it, he kicked the stand up, and sped away.

Apollo watched him for two seconds, before muttering something about "another god damn mercedes, wasted" and  flashing back to Olympus. He was going to be in trouble. _Big_ trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going nowhere. Honestly. I just had to write Greek God AU because it was killing me. I'm (hopefully) going to write a tonne of AU fics. I guess we'll just have to see.  
> And I don't know, but I was imagining Uhura as Athena, Scotty as Hephaestus, and Pike as Zeus. I hope someone else picked up on that.


End file.
